


Squopping Trip

by CllrNat



Series: Gin soaked sagas [9]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Squiân takes Squirena squopping to get kitted out for attending The Squince’s 70th Party with Squernie





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Squiân was super excited to be spending the day with her long term friend Squirena, especially when it involves her two favourite things; squopping and spending money on clothes.

Squiân didn’t look it but she was one of the smartest legal brains in Squropean Law, she worked hard but played even harder. There weren’t many boars who could keep up with her and her various appetites, hence her squexperiments during Squide week, which were pleasurable to say the least. 

Squiân was loaded due to her work lifestyle and her maintenance payments from her previous husbands. She only ever had the best and made sure her longest and dearest friend benefitted from her privileges as well, because Squirena has always been there for her.

The most unlikeliest of friendships made the Squarrister value the red squergeon all the more for her thoughtfulness and her downright bluntness that was appreciated above all else.

She had plenty of squycophants and hangers on who just stayed around for what they could get by association and to see if it could benefit their own careers. 

Squirena just loved Squiân for the fun they had when they actually got to meet up.

Squiân was definitely going to enjoy today, getting her friend suitably attired to attend Squince Charles’ Birthday Party. 

She had it all planned and had made bookings at all the best Squirrel Squtiques in London, nothing but the best for the lovely Squirena. 

She has a schedule for the day; breakfast at the Squavoy, exclusive showings of some outstanding designers, lunch at the Squivy, then a private box booked for a West End showing of Squats.

She was so pleased that Squirena had found her Cosmic White, well more relieved than pleased, because she had heard nothing but ‘Cosmic White’ for all the times they have been friends.

The older they got the more Squiân thought it was just Squirena’s vivid imagination, but the voluptuous red was so adamant that the chestnut squirrel had to believe her friend. 

She had actually expected to see a big boar of a squirrel due to Squirena’s usual type, so you can imagine Squiân’s utter disbelief when she met the suave and enigmatic Major Wolfe. Her own tongue had almost fallen out of her mouth on seeing the magnificent specimen of squirrelkind. 

The biggest shock though was that she was a she.

Squirena had never shown any squindication of being interested in the same gender, but hey, this was the 21st Century and she for one couldn’t criticise anyone for their proclivities when she had numerous ones of her own. 

As she pulled up outside Squirena’s drey in her hot air balloon, Squirena came scuttling out to greet her.

She’d never seen her friend looking so excited and happy, it was a wonderful sight to behold and she couldn’t wait to get on with their day; relaxing and catching up on her friends gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in London to go Squopping.

Chapter 2

Soaring over hills and trees on their way to London, the two friends drank Black Squabel squampagne and nibbled on lusciously plump strawberries, dipped into Cornish Clotted Squeam.

Squiân can access almost anything she desires with her wealth, hence the hiring of a hot air balloon, complete with pilot, that the chestnut squirrel flirted with shamelessly.

‘A balloon Squiân, whatever next?’ 

Squirena was shaking her head in astonishment and giggling as she asked her friend.

Squiân smirked. 

She adored seeing the shock evident on her friends adorable face, especially when she does the most squextravagant, over the top shows of indulgence.

She doubly loves seeing Squirena let her tail down and relax. She was adorable when squiffy and Squirena Ballerina reared her party head.

Their journey was over in just a short time but the sights and sounds they experienced from that vantage point was phenomenal.

Seagulls soared around them with their wild ‘call of the squirit’, carrying on the air and murmurations of starlings were displaying their formations for all to see.

Ravens, Magpies and Squigeons were more prevalent the closer to London they were.

The cawings of the large black and blue birds were quite a lovely sound as the sun was dropping, accompanied by the gentle, relaxing cooing of the smaller birds, en route to Trafalgar Square.

There was a landing platform near the edge of Hyde Park, run by a Black and White Piebald Squirrel called Squarthur.

Squarthur Daly had a little 4 fingered paw in almost every pie in London. 

If a squirrel wanted anything and was prepared to pay for it, then Squarthur Daly was the boar to go to. 

When Squiân wanted something she certainly wasn’t prepared to wait months for anything. The novelty would have worn off by then.

When SC (Squeen’s Council) Squiân Kors wanted something, she squoody well wanted it now. 

Patience and tolerance were not words commonly associated with the magnificent legal brain.

As evening descended upon the squapital city, the two friends were safely ensconced in the back of a Squilver Cloud Rolls Squoyce, being driven to the Squirrels entrance of the Squavoy.

They were escorted to the penthouse drey and their bags followed directly behind. 

As the doors were flung open before them the magnificence of the Squesidential suite caused Squirena to inhale a sharp breath, that had Squiân smirking from fluffy cheek to fluffy cheek.

‘Enter please my lovely, let the festivities begin.’

They both scurried into the suite of rooms like kitts ready to party the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirena and Squiân enjoy their day out

Chapter 3

Showering and finally getting to enjoy herself, Squirena was just relaxing upon the bed, the early morning sun rays beaming their warmth through the drey window, helping to thoroughly dry her fur ready for the well anticipated, long shopping day ahead.

She had located her RaySquan sunglasses, definitely required after last nights squenanigans and the copious amounts of Squiraz and Squampagne consumed, as the two females caught up on events that had happened since they’d last seen each other at Squide all those months ago. 

Breakfast was well overdue, in order to revitalise them both before hitting Squarrods, House of Squanel, Dior and Squarvey Niks.

Squiân was chattering ten to the dozen in her usual chirpy manner, totally squoblivious to the delicate state of Squirena’s head at this moment.

Acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, such as squoffing enough alcohol to stun an Army Platoon.

Squirena just listened, nodded and tried not to let Squian’s high pitch chatter grate on her ear tufts.

All she could think about at the moment was coffee and pain au chocolat. 

Her desire for both, in order to absorb the left over Shiraz still swishing around in her tummy, was overriding every thought she had at the moment. 

Apart from one that is. 

One thought that was always on her mind. 

Squernie Bloody Wolfe.

Room service was delivered to them on a dainty trolley, rolled into the room bringing tea, coffee, assorted styles of eggs and a selection of Danish pastries.

They sat in companionable silence as they began to feel almost fully squirrel again.

As they drank tea and coffee respectively and picked at the assorted delicacies laid out on the table before them, Squiân gave a tiny cough, signalling her intention to speak to her long time friend about things that were way to personal, before smiling her mischievous little smile that Squirena knows so well.

Squirena held herself upright, because she knew what was coming, or expected is more like, what the next words out of her friends mouth would be.

‘So, about Squernie then ……….’

Squirena hung her head, shaking it slowly out of exhaustion and just pleaded to her friend:

‘Not just yet please Squiân.’

The chestnut squarrister could see just how defeated her best friend was reacting, so dutifully decided to withdraw until the spark returned to Squirena Ballerina’s eyes. 

Which she damn well hoped would be later today, or this trip was going to be a right damp squib. 

Breakfast finished and glad rags on, the two friends descended from the penthouse drey and headed out through the branches of the trees until they arrived in the busy metropolis and headed straight to the private squopping area, where their personal squopper was waiting with an assortment of clothes, based on forwarded instruction from Squiân.

They were directed to the ergonomic seating area complete with juices, nuts, fruits and because Squiân was involved, there was also an assortment of various Squiraz and Squampagne. All laid out beautifully in petite dishes, silver platters and crystal flutes.

As they reclined and began chattering, the first of the models commenced their runway show for the pair. 

They had pads within reach of their paws and any of the outfits either of them like they just had to touch the screen, then later they were able to try the garments on.

Both reverted back to kitthood and giggles reverberated throughout the rooms they were in. 

With alcohol levels topped back up they pretended to be Squate Moss and Squiggy as they squiggled and squtted up and down the make believe runway.

Squiân purchasing a couple of outfits, paying for alterations and delivery to her home drey in Squales.

Squirena wasn’t as free and easy with her acorns but she was in for a pleasant shock, because unbeknownst to her, Squiân had already opened her an account and paid enough acorns into it for her to get at least 3 complete outfits including; designer wear, shoes, bags and accessories.

Knowing her friend had been invited as a plus one to HRS Squince Charles 70th Party, Squiân was determined Squirena would look devastatingly gorgeous, enough to take Squernie’s breath away.

She also decided that now was also the time to broach the squbject of the Cosmic White with her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue the squopping trip and go to the Squivy for Tea.

Chapter 4

‘You look absolutely stunning in that outfit, Squirena. That Cosmic White of yours won’t know what’s hit her once she gets an eyeful of that. Wow.’

The gorgeous red raises an eyebrow in question, which is a natural reflex for her, before coyly asking:

‘Do you think so?’

‘I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t Squirena, you should know me by now.’

‘It’s just, well I haven’t seen her since we went out to the Squovies at the Badgers Sett and I got poisoned by some spiked Squiraz. She looked scared to death afterwards and then left me and there’s been no sight nor sound of her since.’

‘If you think she’s not interested in you then why are you here with me purchasing an overly expensive outfit to make her drool over then?’

‘Because Fleurticus and Squasha both keep telling me that she’ll return. Plus there’s the one little fact that she sent me that invitation as her plus one with a hand written note attached.’

‘So ….. Is your Major in any type of special forces? Do you remember her saying anything of the sort to you?’

Carefully starring at Squiân, the red gave her that look, the one that works on everyone else apart from her lifelong friend, QC Squiân Kors. The chestnut squirrel laughing out loud as Squirena realised the look of death had failed miserably.

Flinging her paws up in resignation, Squiân admitted defeat. For now.

‘Ok, no more questions about the magnificent Major Wolfe until tonight, alright? But then we are most definitely going to be having a serious drink and a very in-depth conversation about this, because I have never, ever seen you this besotted or in squove with any other squirrel before. Don’t try denying it to me Squirena, I’ve seen better liars than you crumble before my devastating charms and questioning under oath.’

Squirena reached her little paw out to Squiân and said, ‘deal’.

Squiân shook her paw back and reciprocated the deal. 

The matter of Major Squernie Wolfe now forgotten until later this evening, they proceeded to enjoy the remainder of their squopping day.

Squirena eventually purchased an exquisite Squella McCartney dress that accentuated all her ‘best bits’ and a stunningly beautiful,matching pair of red-soled Christian Squboutin’s stilettos.

They finally left Squoxford Street, crashing out exhaustedly into the back of the Rolls Squoyce, as it navigated the undergrowth traffic and headed over to the Squivy for their scheduled afternoon tea.

Leaving their squggage in the car, the chauffeur advising them he would be waiting in this exact spot for their return. 

The friends entered the Squivy where they were instantly shown to the prime corner table Squiân had pre booked for them.

Within minutes of sitting down, tea was being served and almost immediately the food was brought out. 

Afternoon tea was from a set menu so there was no long wait for service, everyone was having the same from 2pm-5pm allowing the squestaurant to serve more clients without the extended wait of ordering normally taking up valuable time.

It was a delightful treat for the two friends and their conversation consisted of client watching, making up background stories about certain groups to keep themselves entertained and amused, then obviously there was an inordinate amount of gossip. 

They remained eating their food and laughing out loud until the chauffeur texted Squiân to advise her they’d need to leave shortly, if they were to get to the West End theatre in time for the matinee showing of Squats.

They eventually left the Squivy arm in arm, waving goodbye to those they recognised and thanking the waiting staff. Swaying against each other slightly as they located their car for the ongoing journey to the West End.

As they were dropped off outside the entrance, the chauffeur informed them that he would be returning after the show to collect them, but in the meantime he would be taking their squopping back to the Squavoy and then go for his break.

They said their goodbyes for now and arm in arm once again they entered the foyer of the theatre, to be instantly shown to their private box ready for the show to commence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls Squirena and Squiân continue to enjoy their London Squopping Trip

Chapter 5

Watching the performance from their exclusive vantage point was a treat Squirena had always dreamed about, Squiân knew this and had planned the weekend of treats to show her appreciation for her longtime friend. 

She had reserved them the best box with the perfect view of the stage and the whole theatre. There were a row of boxes below and on the opposite side of the theatre, all filled to capacity.

She rarely got to spend much time with her friend since her legal work was so very demanding, so accrued lieu time was saved up for special occasions and holidays.

The sheer enjoyment she took in seeing the pleasure radiating from Squirena made her realise that this was such a fantastic idea and they really should do it more often. 

Mind you, with the red beginning her fledgling romance with her soldier girl, she was sure that she would need to be more accessible as an ear for Squirena to bend, should she require it.

During the interval a tray of delicious cocktails and petit fours were brought in to their box for them to enjoy, so they didn’t have to go outside to queue and get jostled about. 

Neither one of them smoked, so again, there really was no need to leave their comfortable position. They’d been on their feet enough today so just being able to relax was sheer bliss for the two of them.

As there was quiet in the auditorium they heard a slight disturbance from below in the front box. Raised voices reverberated since the acoustics were exceptional. Squiân was certain she knew the high pitched nasal tones of the screaming squirrel, so ensured she moved both their chairs back from the edge, the last thing she wanted was her brat of a kitt to notice them both and ruining their fun weekend. 

Plus, Squelinor hated her mother’s friend Squiân. The feeling was mutual actually, if Squirena knew what Squiân did she’d have turned grey instantly, a very long time ago. 

Initially, because Squiân was never intimidated by her outright petulance and secondly, because she knew her complete criminal record inside out and had kept it secret from her mum, mainly due to confidentiality and to protect her best friend from embarrassment.

Changing the subject of their conversation as a distraction from the noise, she directed it to this evening and what Squirena would like to do.

Raising her eyebrow dubiously she was wondering what Squiân had planned, who it involved and was it questionable.

However, Squiân totally surprised her when she explained they would be spending the evening together, just the two of them, on the roof of the Squavoy in the heated infinity pool.

The music commenced, the lights dimmed, the show began and Squirena was totally oblivious to the shenanigans occurring below, though Squiân was quite squertain she’d seen the squolice escorting Squelinor and her whole entourage from the theatre.

Peace reigned supreme for the remainder of the show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squiân has taken Squerena to meet some special squirrels

Chapter 6

After the main populace had left the auditorium to return to the noise and hubbub of London, Squiân grabbed squerena by the paw and pulled her in a different direction to that the remainder of the audience went, which was the normal exit.

‘Where the flipping squeck are you taking me now Squiân?’ 

squerena asked her friend, quite exasperated with all the cloak and dagger stuff. 

It had been a very long and totally exhausting day for the beautiful red and she just wanted to go and have a luxurious soak in the hotel spa.

Unbeknownst to squerena though, Squiân had been legal counsel to many stars during her colourful career, Squir Andrew Lloyd Squebber being one of them. 

She had explained to Squir Andrew that she was bringing her very dear friend to London for the weekend because she was heartbroken and being the sentimental old squirrel that he was, he had not only sent Squiân the complimentary tickets for the very best box in the house, but had also arranged for squerena to meet and greet the stars backstage after the show.

How Squiân had managed to keep this a squecret from her friend she didn’t know. Squerena must be totally swept away on the tidal wave of squove, the Tsunami that was Squernie, because she would normally have prised every minute detail of their trip from her by now.

As a distracted squerena entered the rooms behind the curtain, her one dainty paw flew directly to the pendant hung at her throat, while her other paw squeezed Squiân’s carefully manicured one so hard she almost broke some of the tiny bones.

Shaking her paw free from squerena’s vice-like grip amidst squeals of ‘ouch’, Squiân began smirking at the utter star struck adoration radiating from her red friends glowing face.

With eyes as wide as mushroom caps, squerena stood there with her pretty mouth agape as she watched her idol, Ms. Squeverley Knight floating gracefully from group to group, her black tail twitching in amusement.

Upon seeing Squiân, Squeverley raised her carefully manicured paw and waved to them both, slowly but surely manoeuvring herself through the throng, making her way towards them.

Gulping out loud, squerena attempted to stop herself looking like the kitt with a total squinfatuation.

‘Pull yourself together now squerena, don’t embarrass us please’, Squiân sharply utters. 

Finally shaking herself out of her obsessive trance, she was once again her typically, chirpy, professional self, by the time Squeverley Knight arrived to speak to them.

Catching hold of Squeverley by the shoulders, Squiân does her typical air kisses to both cheeks, exclaiming: 

‘Squeverley dahhhhling, how wonderful to see you again and looking so fabulously well. We can’t stay long, but I just wanted to squintroduce my dearest friend in the whole wide world to the star of the show.’

‘squerena dahhhling, meet the amazing and wonderful Ms. Squeverley Knight.’

‘Squeverley dahhhling, meet the indomitable Ms Squerena Campbell, Consultant Vascular Squrgeon extraordinaire.’

Introductions made, Squiân left them alone to have a private chat together for a few minutes while she double checked and made sure that the chauffeur was ready and waiting for them outside. 

Grabbing a Squampagne glass off a passing tray, she turned on the phones camera to take a picture for Squerena to print off and put up on her drey’s wall. 

Finishing her drink she wandered back over to the two chatting squirrels and carefully insinuates herself back into the conversation.

Within seconds her squobile phone had beeped with the message from the chauffeur that their car was here waiting whenever they were ready. 

Saying their final farewells to the actors, the two best friends left the backstage area arm in arm and chattering nonstop, that was until they collapsed onto the back seat of the Roller completely exhausted.

The excitement of the whole fun packed weekend was finally catching up with them both, as they lapsed into a companionable silence for the journey back to The Squavoy.

Once they had entered their Squesidential drey, they saw their clothes had been hung up in the wardrobe to prevent them from creasing, but best of all, they saw the steam pouring forth from the giant, double, en-drey bathroom. 

Some kind soul, probably the same person who’d dealt with their clothes, had poured them both a wonderfully hot, bubble filled bath, which was intended to help drain away the strains of their very busy day and later, the wonderful Matinee surprise that Squerena knows she’ll never forget.

Disrobing swiftly, they gently lowered themselves into their respective baths, facing each other to enable them to chat and just lay back in the bubbles to unwind, sipping Squampagne and reliving today. 

Both squirrels snoozing on and off at regular intervals until the water began to chill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlie chat, private dining and opening up to her closest friend.

Chapter 7

Once they began to stir and get themselves back to the land of the living, they felt completely refreshed and looked forward to a quiet, relaxing evening with just each other for company. Best of all, without the requirement to dress up for the night.

They had access to the private rooftops; squa facilities, a hot squb and an infinity pool. A private mink waiter and otter chef were on hand, providing whatever food and drinks they required.

After only having danish pastries with nuts for breakfast and that delicious but small afternoon tea, both squirrels were ready for a much more squbstantial meal.

A luxurious nut roast joint was served with squcculent and earthy, caramelised truffles, all washed down with a delicious vintage port. 

As the finished dishes were cleared away by the kitchen staff, the otter chef departed leaving them with a bowl of exquisite fruit to cleanse their palates. 

Once the mink waiter had withdrawn to the other side of the veranda, after making sure they had everything they needed and knew where he would be should they require anything, Squiân slowly began to turn her inquisitive, razor sharp mind to squerena’s situation.

The red had been anticipating this moment with dread since she’d asked Squiân not to talk about it earlier in the day. 

She could see her friends mind working like a squachine, she was exceedingly smart and so very astute, just a few of the reasons she was one of the top Squarristers in the Country.

‘Soooo ………… squerena?’

‘Squiân?’

‘So what has happened with the delicious Cosmic Major then? 

Everything seemed to be going really well at Squide when we were all in Cardiff, then you told me you both had an amazing overnight stay at the Badgers Sett for the Squovies weekend. Then what happened ?’

Almost crying in squstration, squerena almost became the scared little kitt that Squiân had befriended all that time ago.

‘I don’t know.’ 

Shaking her tufted ears sharply, only accentuated her frustration, thereby letting Squiân know exactly how much, without having to use words to show the extent.

‘Squiân, I honestly have no idea or I would tell you.’

Being an expert in reading non verbal communication, she recognised the truth in her friends declaration, the grey totally empathised with her dear friend and her frustration.

‘So tell me exactly what happened, leaving nothing out. Ok?’

Slowly turning to look Squiân in those dark grey eyes, the sad looking red began to relate her sorry story. 

Beginning with them arriving via military squagonflies, their slight misunderstanding that had been almost immediately resolved, she failed to go too in-depth at that part but Squiân knowing squerena as she did, knew it was a bit too personal for the red to discuss. 

Probably something squapphic, Squiân thought, inwardly smirking, being careful not to let squerena see the glint of amusement in her eyes. 

Squiân almost interrupted, as per her normal interrogation techniques, but this wasn’t a criminal, this was her dearest friend; shocked and surprised after realising she was falling for a Cosmic White, having her very first squesbian encounter, then having even more of a dilemma when said squesbian partner had ‘done one’, as they say.

squerena was always open to new experiences, always had been, hence how their initial friendship starting. 

Remembering vividly as if it was yesterday, the grey mused:

Squiân was young, only months old, she was being squllied by some piebald squirrels who thought she was trying to steal their boars, she was but she wasn’t about to admit that at the time to Squix Sows.

Anyway, she specifically remembers this little red kitt came stomping over, tail and tufts all twitching very indignant like, and holding herself erect she used every ounce of courage within her tiny body and attempted to imitate her own mother. 

Folding her arms and tapping her paws she questioned what was happening as if it was her god given right to do so.

‘WHAT do you all think you are doing? Squix of you onto one, now that’s not fair is it?’

When they failed to answer her, she used a tone that Squiân had seen her use on S1’s later in their life, turning them to squelly. 

‘Well, I asked you a question?’ 

Her little mouth pursing with impatience and her black eyes glinting like jet and penetrating right to their souls.

They turned and scurried off, never to return and the two young kitts became lifelong friends from then on. 

Squiân would do literally anything for squerena.

Squiân returns her focus back to squerena who was explaining how they had run out of her favourite tipple of red sap, the delicious Squiraz, so to ensure she wasn’t disappointed Squernie obtained a few bottles from the Badger Brothers Shop.

This had been brought in from an outside supplier and it had poisoned her, very nearly killed her. Would have if it hadn’t been for Squernie noticing something was exceedingly wrong and treating her accordingly. 

It immediately put an end to their weekend, the squagonflies were called to take them home and the Cosmic White had left immediately after dropping her off at her tree.

She hadn’t seen her since. 

Oh, she’d received a few messages. Squasha had tried to reassure her things were ok, Fleurticus also tried to comfort and console her, there had even been a handwritten note with the invitation, but nothing else.

As she finished her tale of woe, Squiân saw her whole body sag, defeated, dejected and lost. 

Her normally proudly displayed tail was now held close to the body, wrapped around her like a squecurity blanket, her ears pinned down flat to her tiny head and there were tears glistening in her eyes.

Squiân’s tiny heart almost melted for her lonely friend. Squiân was most definitely not the settling down type of squirrel, but squerena, well she just needs somebody to love and to be loved right back.

Squiân was so sure that the red had found this exact thing with the Cosmic White. 

So, what the heck had happened between them?

Her supremely analytical legal mind had started churning through the limited information she’d been provided with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls curl up for a late night chat

Chapter 8

‘Yet you are still intent on going to the Squince’s 70th party?’

‘Most assuredly, I have to go Squiân. I have to see her once again, even if it’s for the very last time. I need to find out what exactly happened, why she disappeared on me. Oh dear Squiân I do believe I love her. Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?’

‘Yes my darling friend, you really did. So, humour me a little here please squerena and let’s get the facts of this matter right then shall we? 

You’re head over heels madly in love with Major Wolfe?  
In love with another female squirrel?  
She, is a Cosmic White squirrel at that?

Am I right in my assumptions?’

‘Yes, yes and yes. Bloody yes to all of that.’

Hanging her head down and slumping those perfectly formed shoulders in defeat and resignation, squerena looked so vulnerable to her friend, as she quietly uttered:

‘Oh Squiân, whatever am I going to do about her? I never felt like this, not for one moment when I was with Squedward. Why do I feel like this? Now, at my time of life.’

‘Oh my darling, you really have fallen hard for her haven’t you? Plus age has nothing to do with the matter. Not when the heart is involved, you really should know that by now.’

Squiân reached across the gap separating them and gently pulling the red towards her, she completely engulfed squerena in her caring embrace, squishing her against her voluptuous chest implants and hugging her tightly. 

Determined to instantly lighten the moment for her friend and to give herself some time to cogitate on things, Squiân raised her eyebrows suggestively, then intimating that they should go for a skinny dip swim.

‘Because you know I’m irresistible squerena and we all know that you want me, come off it, everyone wants me really.’

At that, squerena rolled her eyes in exasperation and the two lifelong friends burst out into raucous laughter. 

You know the type of laugh, the one dirty sounding cackle, that only ever occurs when you are drinking together with your bestie. 

Then just like they did when they were school kitts, they held paws and jumped into the pool doing ‘a bomb’ before swimming a few lengths, then they settled right down into the steaming hot tub with an assortment of potent cocktails made for them personally by their private mink waiter, before they returned back to their Squesidential drey for the night.

Tomorrow, not too early obviously, they would be heading home to Squolby and back to the real world. 

Squiân obviously wanted some answers for dear squerena’s peace of mind before that happened and also because she was a squarrister who didn’t like unsolved mysteries. 

Ok, also because she’s a nosy sow too.

So, while the red was in the en-drey singing to herself while preparing for bed, Squiân was quickly sending assorted texts and emails to all and sundry, in the hope of receiving some confirmation of the Cosmic White’s whereabouts by the time she woke up in the morning.

Before they finally retired to their own beds, they curled up on the settee unwinding with a nice cup of tea. How typically British of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squopping trip is almost over and the girls enjoy their last night together.  
> Squiân attempts to help her best friend by doing some squearches

Chapter 9

squerena was settled so snug in her king size bed with a feather filled duvet she just didn’t want to move, she was also smashed on an assortment of exquisite Squiraz sap and some of Squiân’s lethal concoctions of cocktails. 

Squiân had given the young mink waiter, some one on one lessons on cocktail making, as if he really needed any, and squerena was absolutely adamant that she’d already be giving him some other kind of one on one lessons by now, if she wasn’t accompanied.

Not totally ‘ratted’ as the saying goes, from the young and trendy kitts of the post Millennium era, but inebriated just enough for her vivid imagination to take her travelling away on a pleasant journey that involved just two squirrels.

Yes, you know which two they are, so picture it yourself. I’m not going to intrude on her drunken dreams, not tonight anyway.

Across the other side of the drey, Squiân wasn’t as tipsy as was initially thought because she has a very unique weapon in her arsenal. 

Once this delightful squirrel actually gets a serious thought in her astute mind, she instantly has pinpointed focus just like a laser beam and somehow sobriety also hits her simultaneously. 

She’s always found this dual ability to be a perfect tool in her line of work, especially when she’s expected to socialise as part of her work. Tongues loosen when alcohol is introduced and her questioning techniques are beyond reproach.

Many competitors and those she’s prosecuting, always seem to underestimate her abilities. She has perfected their prejudices to her own advantage, just as her own mother had always told her.

‘You have a god given gift my girl, utilise the life out of it. Always use to your advantage.’

She had and was damn proud of her achievements. 

She knew her squerena across the way was proud of her too, they never told each other but they both knew, as best friends do. 

When they finally got together for those rare few days they managed to get off work, they loved to pretend they were still in school and University. It was always great to totally escape the high flying responsibilities they had attained in their own personal life and revert back to type just for a little while.

Her i-squad and squaptop were up and running in front of her, as she sat crossed legged on her own bed, with all the feather pillows propped behind her for comfort as she worked.

She wasn’t actually tired, but she could catch some sleep after she dropped squerena off at her tree tomorrow. If she could get answers tonight, it was well worth the loss of sleep just to see the smile back on that beautiful little face of her friend.

Squessages, texts, sque-mails all came flooding in, noiselessly, as she’d put everything on silent to avoid disturbing squerena’s sleep. Curious was her initial thoughts, but then she began to get squstrated as the hours passed and still no answers were forthcoming.

Just as she thought she was on a certain trail, it stopped dead. She’d receive some tiny iota from a trusted, reliable source, only for blocks and barriers to get encountered. 

Files became instantly restricted just when she felt light coming through.

Who the hell was Major Squerenice Wolfe?

As far as she was experiencing, this soldier squirrel, did not exist. Who or what had squerena gotten herself involved with?

She knew she existed for god sake, because she’d met her and gone to Squide with them. She knew she was a Medic in Her Squajesty’s Squarmy, had two kitts of her own; Squameron and Squarlotte. 

Apart from that she was a ghost and Squiân didn’t believe in ghosts.

Squstrated and restless, she attempted to sleep but for the remainder of the evening it was as elusive as Major Bernie Wolfe, the Cosmic White that squerena was hopelessly devoted to.

Just as she was about to lean across to turn out the lamp at her bedside, her mobile lit up and vibrated with an unknown, incoming call. She couldn’t decide whether to answer or not but it just didn’t ring off, they were terribly persistent she thought as she eventually pressed the green button to accept the call.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squiân received an unsettling call and Squerena returns home.

Chapter 10

‘Hello’, she carefully answers. 

Well, it was actually 3am GMT so she hoped it wasn’t a nuisance call at this hour, she well and truly wasn’t in the mood for one of those; SPI’s - Squirrels Protection Insurance on their Acorns, AAC - Acorn Accident Cover ringing about the accident you haven’t had or Double Squazing Salesmen offering free quotes then trying to take up residence in your drey until you place an order.

Which one will it be? 

‘Ms. Squiân Kors. Am I speaking to Ms. Kors please?’

The voice was definitely a British female squirrel, but quite assertive. 

She asked, no she didn’t, she demanded her answer. Squiân was quite intimidated by the tone of this females voice, also by the time of night/morning they were calling.

She was used to taking the lead and having control of the situation, however, this squirrel immediately had her feeling like she was on the back foot.

‘Yes it is, Squiân Kors QC speaking.’

‘Hello Ms. Kors, I have been asked by my superior to make this telephone call to you. The hour might seem inconvenient, but we were made aware that you are awake by your current online activities.

If you understand what I’m suggesting to you.’

Squiân made a soft, noncommittal agreement sound.

So, the female’s voice continued her narrative.

‘We will do this only once Ms. Kors, however, should you continue on the course of action you are currently undertaking this evening, there will be serious consequences. 

My name is Ms. Squoneypenny and I am calling you from the offices of SI6. I believe you know what that stands for?

I have been asked to call and to advise you that you must cease and desist whatever you are doing, immediately. 

Failure to comply with this demand right now, will incur severe consequences for all involved and we will then be forced to issue you with a Government C&D Order.

Which obviously will not look very good on future credentials of yours.

Do I make myself clear Ms. Kors?’

There was silence on the other end of the phone, as if they are holding their breath just waiting for her answer. 

Flipping heck, serious consequences, cease and desist order from SI6. Bloody hell. All these thoughts spun around in her head, terrifying the normally unflappable and calm Ms. Squiân Kors.

‘Ms. Kors? Hello? Are you still there? Do you understand our request Ms. Kors?’

Finally, taking in a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, she knew she had to conform or risk being prosecuted and disbarred. 

There were plenty of vipers out there currently, ready and willing to participate in her downfall. 

Not even her beloved friend, squerena was worth jeopardising her illustrious career over and all the hard work she’d invested into getting where she was. Anyway, squerena didn’t even know she’d been attempting to play Miss. Squarple tonight and would no doubt be quite annoyed if she found out, so there’s your answer, decision made.

‘Yes, I’m still here Ms. Squoneypenny. I will cease and desist immediately.’

Thank you Ms. Kors, do have a nice sleep and I hope we haven’t disturbed your delightful friend. Good bye, I hope to never speak about this again.’

At that the line was instantly disconnected and Squiân just sat there, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, her throat dry and boy, she needed a drink.

Getting up she quietly left the Squesidential drey, returned to the rooftop in search of a much needed, ‘medicinal’ cocktail. 

Thankfully the young mink waiter wasn’t around any longer tonight, so she mixed herself a very large and exceedingly strong cocktail, before carefully making her way back to the Squesidential drey where she crawled back into her bed and was instantly asleep.

When they both finally surfaced from their rooms in the morning, it wasn’t nearly as late as either of them had anticipated. However, they were both relieved to be finally returning to the pleasurable and quiet pace of Squolby and away from the extremely busy metropolis that was the Squity of London.

A beaver porter had come to the Squesidential drey earlier as they had just begun tucking into their smorgasbord of delights for breakfast and taken their bags down ready to be loaded into the Rolls, along with all the additional stuff they had been to London to purchase.

Breakfast eaten and gallons of hot and strong squoffee drunk, well it most certainly felt like gallons anyway, in order to wake them up. squerena had only recently acquired a taste for the bitter stimulant, purchasing some to enjoy on her first date with Squernie. 

Squiân noticed a sudden shadow slipping across her friends face as she sipped her drink, obviously reminiscent of something, but after last night’s conversation with Ms. Squoneypenny and upon reflection she’d decided to let sleeping squirrels lie.

Dressed in their comfortable, well used travelling attire, they descended the Squavoy in its spacious lift, all the while Squiân was attempting to get squerena to guess the exact mode of transport they would be utilising for their return journey.

Not a balloon, nor a squiplane, no squbmarine either, then finally, after running through an extensive list of ideas she’d made the correct choice. 

This was only because the Rolls had pulled up near Canary Wharf, right by the water's edge and parked alongside the luxury personal cruiser with the name ‘Kors-Blimey’ emblazoned on its stern was she fully aware. 

Plus, it was also being loaded with their personal belongings by strapping Beaver dock workers that gave another indication that this was going to be it.

The return journey was a quiet affair after the hustle and bustle of Squity life. squerena could hardly wait to get home and just relax. 

She noticed Squiân regularly looking over to check that she was fine as the journey progressed, oblivious to the shenanigans that had occurred in her room last night. 

Unbeknownst to squerena the whole matter had quite unsettled Squiân, as she continued to ponder, just who was Major Bernie Wolfe?


End file.
